Forever Alone?
by Cuna999
Summary: After losing her best friend and her parents at the age of five, Mikan Sakura became cold and rebellious. When she gets taken to Alice Gakuen, she meets the school's infamous Kuro Neko. How would he help her? /Early fic/
1. Mikan Sakura

**My fourth fanfic! Wo0t! And just to say, Mikan's personality is going to be way different here…it's one of those stories where Mikan isn't all happy-go-lucky. Well, enjoy!!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

_**PROLOGUE**_

She walked gracefully through a dark alleyway. Her long, brown hair danced freely in the wind as her chocolate brown eyes looked ahead of her. She wore a red mini-skirt along with a black and red tube top. Her nails were also painted crimson red, and black and red bracelets danged from her wrists. Who was she? Her name was Mikan Sakura. She was smart, with and I.Q. above genius level. She was also beautiful and almost anything was a breeze for her. To top it all off, she was rich, practically having the while _world _at her feet. So many guys fell for her, leaving her mailbox flooded with love letters.

One con about her, though. She was cold and rebellious. She didn't really care about anything. Why should she? After loosing everything important to her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Noo…mommy!!" The five-year-old girl cried, tugging at her mother's blouse. _

_She had lived in a large town in a super-big house, and some freaking bastard, __**being **__the damn bastard he was, burned to whole village down. He himself had also died in the fire. _

_The little girl had somehow managed to drag her dead mother and father's body farther away from the town. _

"_Please…don't leave me…" She said, rubbing her brown eyes. She couldn't bear this…her best friend had left the town because of some special school she had to go to, under special circumstances._

_And now…her mother and father were dying…._

_With her young age of five._

_About Ten Years Later…_

"_Bastard," She said, after beating up some drunken guy who tried hitting on her._

_This was how she became the girl we now know._

_After having to take care of herself when she was ten, she decided to become stronger. Nobody was very nice to her anymore. She had lost everything that had mattered in life. _

_**End Flashback**_

She kept walking, trying to reach her house and giving death glares to the guy trying to ask her out.

_Stupid idiots, _She thought.

After turning a corner, a black car pulled up beside her.

_What the hell?!_ She thought as two men in black came out.

"Miss," One said,

"Please cooperate with us. We will be taking you to a place called Alice Gakuen," He continued, and that was the last thing she heard before being knocked out.

**I hope you liked it! Please make sure to review! I had absolutely NO clue how to get Mikan to Alice Gakuen, but I remembered on how when in the first episode or so, Hotaru was leaving, and she had men in black with her. Soo…yeah. XD But anyway, please review!!  
**


	2. Alice Academy

**HOLY CRUD! I totally forgot to put in a disclaimer…again. Darn it!! I'm going to need a person who reminds me to put one every time I start a new fanfic…sigh. But yes, this is my disclaimer. I'll just put it here and let's all pretend that nothing happened. -.-;; XD)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice!**

**Note: Mikan has the ability to steal Alices here, but she also has her nullification.**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Nnngh…" Mikan mumbled, opening her eyes. She sat up and looked around to find herself in what looked like an infirmary. She got up, looked around and found that no one was there.

_What the hell am I doing here?!Better yet, where the hell am I?! _She thought, opening the curtains to a window. Yellow sunlight flooded the room as she slid them to the sides.

_Holy…_

Apparently, she was on the campus at some school…and a huge one at that! There were about three different buildings which looked like schools, some huge forests, and many other things that she wasn't sure WHAT they were.

"So you're awake, Miss Sakura?" She heard a male voice behind her. She turned around to see a blonde man with violet eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Where is this place?" She demanded.

He smiled.

"Sit down…I'll explain everything …"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"…"

The man that came in before told her everything. He had first introduced himself as Narumi-sensei, and then explained about the campus, what kinds of school this was and all that stuff.

"And you're saying I have that power…" Mikan said slowly.

"Yes, and you will be taking classes here. Although…we will be sending you to training to control your Alice."

Mikan stared at him.

"What?"

"You actually have two Alices, which is very, very rare. The first one is the Nullification Alice, and the second one is the ability to steal or copy other people's Alices."

"…"

"Before you attend classes, we will be training your Alices for about ten months or so."

Mikan sighed.

"One question. Why the HELL am I being sent on missions?"

"It's to help the Academy. The AAO, the Anti-Alice Organization, sometimes traps students and sells them to be slaves. We are trying to save them and get them back."

"Who said I would help you? And why me?"

"You don't have a choice. Don't you care about your family members or friends?" Another male voice said, but it seemed darker this time.

Mikan looked at the new man who entered the room. He wore a white mask over his eyes and wore all black clothing.

"Don't you know? My family died and my 'best friend' left me years ago." She stated calmly. "Who are you, anyway?"

The man smirked.

"My name is Persona, Miss Sakura. Your only other choice is death."

Mikan's eyes widened. Sure, she was rebellious and a troublemaker and all, but she hadn't thought about death.

Mikan growled. "Fine, bastard," she said.

"When do we start?"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Mikan panted, sitting down on the grass.

"Good job," Persona said, smiling.

Mikan glared at the man. He just had her copy every one of the students' and teachers' Alices. God, how many students were in this Academy? To make it even more difficult, the Alice had to be shown to her before she was able to copy it, AND she had to do it secretly. But during P.E. class, they were playing Alice dodge ball, so she was able to copy about half the students' Alices. The teachers just showed theirs to her, as they knew about the missions and training.

"You may take a break. Narumi will show you your room, and you will be ranked Special Star."

Persona left, and Mikan just sat there, waiting for Narumi to show up.

"Damn it," She said. This place was also like a prison. Narumi had also told her she wouldn't be able to get out of the school until she graduated from college here.

The bushes rustled as Narumi appeared.

"Here," He said cheerfully, handing her a beautiful white cat mask. It covered most of her face. Well, the forehead to the nose, at least.

She stared at him blankly.

"For missions so people won't recognize you. You'll be working with other people, Mikan." He explained.

"…"

Narumi started walking, and she followed him. All students were in class, so the outside was empty.

"Mikan, put on the mask," Narumi said, well, more like hissed. The stopped at Mikan slid the white mask into place. A small group of boys came around the corner.

"My, my…Skipping class again, Natsume-kun?" Narumi said.

"None of your business, Naru." The boy hissed.

He had raven-black hair and crimson red eyes, with earrings on both ears. The boy next to him had blonde hair and gray sort of eyes. He had a rabbit on his shoulder. A couple of other boys were also with them, but since they're minor characters, I'll skip them.

Natsume stared at Mikan, and she stared back. What the hell was is problem?

"Who is she?" He said to Narumi, gesturing at her.

"She's new, Natsume-kun."

"Why is she wearing a mask? Is her face _that _ugly?" He said, smirking. Mikan's vein popped. Even though she was rebellious and all that crap, she didn't like being called ugly.

Using her newly-acquired speed Alice, she ran up to his face and tried attacking him.

Unfortunately for her, he managed to dodge out of the way.

"Bastard," She said.

"Not bad," He said, smirking at her.

"Mikan," Narumi called, waving his hand. She went over to him, but gave one last glare at Natsume before doing so.

As she left, he smirked. Someone who matched his own abilities…this would be fun.

**Another one of my crappy chapters…I think Mikan's a little too nice here. Sigh…I'm really not that great at this since Mikan's always all cheerful in my other fanfics…but I'm trying! Please review!!**


	3. Class B

**Chapter three! I'm super fast-forwarding the training…**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Weeks flew by very quickly. It had already been about four months, and Mikan was doing very well. She had copied every one of the students' and teacher' Alices, improved her reflexes and senses, along with her attacks and such. She tried to keep hidden when she had to walk to somewhere other than where she was training, as there would probably be rumors about some girl sneaking around or something.

"Damn it!" She said, licking her wound. Because Narumi had come out of nowhere so suddenly, she fell from the tree branch she was sitting on and scraped her hand.

"I'm sorry!" He said, coming over to her.

"I'm fine," Mikan responded, glaring at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Narumi recoiled a bit, but responded. "Although you've only been training for four moths, we think you're ready," He said. "You'll be attending class B tomorrow."

Mikan remained expressionless.

"Fine," was all she said, put on her mask and made her way to her room.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The next morning was super hot. Mikan put on a red tube top, a white mini-skirt and some black boots. She didn't get a uniform or anything, and apparently, all the clothes she had in her house had been delivered here. She absolutely hated uniforms anyway. She put on some of her bracelets, grabbed her mask and left her room.

"_Bring your mask, too," Narumi said as they walked to the dorms. _

"_And make sure to decide on a default Alice. We can't have everyone knowing you have a million different ones." _

Was what he had said. She decided that her default would the plant Alice as she found to her to Class B. She waited outside until Narumi told her to go in. He knew that she was already here.

"Class, we have a new student today," She heard him say.

"Please welcome Mikan Sakura, everyone!"

She put on her mask and walked to the front of the room.

"Mikan Sakura. My Alice is the ability to control plants," She said.

"Now…the seat back there is there is the only one free…" Narumi said; sweat dropping, making the class wonder why.

As she looked to the back, she gasped. Holy shit…she would be sitting to Natsume, the guy she fought with yesterday!!

Apparently, he noticed to and said, "Oh…it's the ugly hag from yesterday…" he smirked, waiting for her to get mad.

And did she? No. She managed to keep her cool.

"Bastard," So said, glaring at him. God, she just wanted to send him to hell right now!!

"How DARE you call Natsume-kun that!!" A voice said. Mikan looked at the girl who had just spoken. She had a greenish perm hairdo with green eyes.

"I can call him whatever I want, Permy," Mikan responded casually. "God it's hot in here."

"My name is not Permy, bitch! It's Sumire Shouda!" She screamed, activating her Alice. Ears popped out of her head and whiskers appeared from her cheeks.

"The cat-dog Alice, eh?" Mikan smirked, holding out her hands. She deiced to go pretty easy on her. Thin vines grew all around her, although she managed to dodge them. She tried controlling the vines to wrap around her, but being half-dog, she was fast.

As Sumire somehow managed to get in front of her, and tried to attack, Mikan jumped into the air, bringing her heel down on Sumire's head as she landed.

"Too easy, I barely used my Alice at all…guess hand-to-hand combat is enough to take you down," She said. "You should try to control your Alice better."

But Sumire didn't hear anything, as she was unconscious with a large bump on her head.

"Tch."

_Crackle crackle…_

Just when Mikan wasn't looking, Natsume had set fire to her mask and burned it into ashes, revealing her face.

"Bastard! What the hell?!" She shouted at him, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Mi…Kan…" A voice said. Mikan looked around once more to see another girl with black hair and emotionless, violet eyes.

"Hotaru…" Mikan said. They were best friends when they were little. But their happy reunion didn't last long as Mikan smirked.

"Hotaru…fancy seeing you here as you left the village quite a while ago," She said, her voice so cold and sharp that some people actually winced a bit.

"W…What happened?" She asked, unsure.

Mikan smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Besides getting the whole village burned down, everyone dying and me being the only survivor and taking care of myself since five, oh, nothing much." She said, twirling her hair around her fingers.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Even Hotaru, as the "Ice Queen", too.

Silence.

"Mikan…"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"NO,ME!"

All the boys (except Ruka and Natsume) shouted, crowding around her.

Well, her mask did get burned by Natsume, revealing her true face, making the guys go even more crazy.

All she did was give them a threatening look before climbing up onto the windowsill. She jumped, gracefully landing on her feet and running towards…well, nowhere in particular.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" One guy asked.

"Just like an angel," another said, looking outside.

Natsume and Ruka said nothing.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Damn this school," Mikan said, sitting on a branch of a Sakura tree.

"More like Hell's Prison." Said another voice. She looked down to see Natsume and Ruka standing under her.

"What the hell do you guys want?" She growled, jumping off the branch.

"Nothing. I just want to settle our 'battle' from yesterday."

Mikan smirked.

"Fine by me."

After a little bit, they found a space in the Northern Forest where it wouldn't matter if they did any damage.

"Aren't you going to start?" Mikan asked, checking out her nails.

"Hmph."

Natsume started out with a couple of easy fireballs, which she dodged easily.

"Lame-ass. Can't you do any better?" She said, making thick vines grow all around him.

"What about you?" Natsume smirked, burning the vines.

**About 2 Hours Later…**

By now, a huge crowd was gathering to watch the fight. Both Natsume and Mikan were panting, with a couple injuries and bruises here and there.

"Bastard…aren't you finished yet?" Mikan scowled, making flower petals fly everywhere.

"Like hell…you're probably just tired…" Natsume replied, trying to see through the petals.

"Hmph,"

"Woow…They're really tearing up the forest…" A blonde-haired guy named Kokoroyomi said. (People called him Koko for short.)

"Yeah…" A girl named Anna said, watching them.

"But something's wrong…" Koko said.

"What?" Another girl named Nonoko asked.

"I've been reading Mikan's mind and she's thinking '_I won't last much longer…'_" He replied.

Mikan winced in pain. That's right; she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Ever since she was little, she had some sort of illness that no doctor could explain.

"Ugh…Damn it…it had to be now…" She said, kneeling down, clutching her chest.

"Hey…Mikan?!" Hotaru came out from the crowd, making her way to her friend.

"I'm fine!!" She yelled, pushing Hotaru away.

"No, you're not!! Have you been taking that medicine recently?!?!"

Mikan smiled weakly.

"I told you…everyone from the village died. The doctor that was there was the only one who had the medicine…" She said, now holding her mouth.

"Goddammit…"

She coughed, bringing a lot of blood with her.

"It's gotten worse hasn't it?!"

"I'm not going to die from it or anything!!"

But despite what she said, she kept coughing up more blood. She actually looked like she was going to die.

Natsume came over and picked her up, bridal-style.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed at him.

"I'm helping you. Be grateful."

"I didn't ask for your h-" But nothing else came out. He voice…what happened?

Natsume looked at her, and she glared back.

Natsume and Hotaru ran with Mikan to the infirmary.

"This is a pain…" Natsume said.

Mikan glared at him.

_Well, I didn't ask for your help!! _She thought.

_Damn it…my voice just HAS to disappear at this moment…_

But she softened. No one had really cared for her like this since she was five and the village burned down.

_Thank you…Natsume..._

**Sorry for the late update! I actually wrote half of this chapter, except then I didn't feel too good, so I never finished it…gomen! **

**Please review, though!!**


	4. Pain and Festivals

**Sorry for the late update! Here's um….chapter four now, right?! **

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Mikan lay in a bed in the infirmary. She had a pad of paper and a pen in front of her. Since she had lost her voice, she couldn't talk, and so they needed some of communicating.

"Damn it, I told you I was fine!" She wrote, writing the characters extra big.

"No, you're not," Hotaru responded. "The doctor wanted us to look over you."

Mikan rolled her eyes. She was pretty much fine, although her voice wouldn't be returning for a week. She was allowed to attend classes and such, but the doctor wanted Natsume and Hotaru to look after her.

_This is such a pain,_ Mikan thought, getting out of the bed and walking to her first class. Natsume and Hotaru followed her.

"DAMMIT, STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" She wrote, her eyes full of annoyance.

"The doctor said that he wanted us to look over you." Hotaru repeated.

_I give up…_Mikan thought. Not possible to get rid of them. She opened the door to the classroom.

Everyone stared at them.

"Isn't that Natsume, Imai and Sakura?"

"What are they doing together?"

"Noo, Natsume!!"

_Damn it…I knew this would happen…_

"What are you doing with Natsume-kun, Sakura?!" Sumire said, glaring at her.

Mikan glared back.

"You're not wanted here!!" She screamed.

Mikan cringed a little bit, and Natsume saw her eyes full of hurt.

**Flashback**

_A family of five was having a Christmas dinner in the dining room. The family was made up of two children and a mother and father. The children were screaming with joy, and the table was filled with many different foods. The joy ended when she walked in._

"_I'm back with the bread and milk…" 6-year-old Mikan said, carrying a small basket._

_The whole family stared at her in silence as the mother broke it._

"_Put it in the kitchen. You're dinner is there, too. Make sure you don't drop it this time."_

"_Yes…"_

_She closed the door and made her way to the kitchen, carefully watching were she stepped so she wouldn't drop it so she could have dinner this time._

"_Hey, how long do we have to keep her with us?" the father asked, spooning some food into his mouth._

"_Yeah, Mamma, how long?" The first child asked._

"_She's really weird!! Yesterday, she was by this construction site when this huge metal thing fell on her, and she came out without a scratch or bruise!!!!"_

"_Plus she's so clumsy…the jar yesterday was the 20__th__ one she broke this week!" The mother added._

"_I don't want her here, mamma, papa…"_

_Mikan sighed. That's right…she wasn't wanted._

_And this was how she became cold and rebellious…because no one cared for her…_

**End of Flashback**

Mikan smirked. Yeah. This was how it had always been. People never wanted her around.

She walked over to her seat and sat down, looking outside and waiting for the teacher to come in.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS!!!" Narumi shouted cheerfully, walking to the front of the room.

"Oh my, Imai-san and Natsume-kun, please take your seats! Yes, you too, Shoda-san!!!"

_What the hell is up with him? _Everyone thought, as Hotaru took her seat and Natsume sat down between Mikan and Ruka.

"Okay students! We'll be having a festival in the winter!!" He said, smiling.

"And why the hell are you telling us now? It's SUMMER right now, damn it!" Natsume said, as some people agreed with him.

"Well, we want you to have time to prepare. Oh, and the theme for out class is animals!"

"What?!" Ruka said enthusiastically. He loved animals, thus the white rabbit named Usagi he always carried with him.

"Yup! The theme for the whole festival is Nature, and all the other classes got something like weather, plants and the like."

"Why nature?" Someone asked.

"The headmaster. Since a lot of people's grades are going down in science, he thought this might help." Narumi explained.

_Then the headmaster is an idiot, _Mikan thought, sighing. _And exactly how the hell is this supposed to help us? _

"Now I will be assigning groups!" Narumi said.

"Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka will be in charge of the musical entertainment!"

_N…NANI?!?!?!??! _ Mikan thought, snapping out of her boredom.

"Kyaa!!" Some girls screamed. "Natsume-kun might sing or something!"

"Ruka-kun, too!"

"I refuse!!" Mikan said, or rather tried to say. Nothing came out as Natsume stared at her and smirked.

"Damn you," Mikan wrote to him.

Narumi started to assign other groups.

Mikan wasn't a bad singer. In fact, she was quite good. But one thing she hated was singing in front of other people. She was embarrassed to do so.

Natsume smirked again.

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" She wrote.

He turned away.

"Okay! And Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru, here are the songs you'll be doing for the festival!" He handed her five different songs.

Mikan glared at him, though he continued to smile.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!!!!!!!!! _She screamed inside of her head. Her voice didn't work, so she had no way to reject. Wait, her pad!

She looked over to see Natsume holding it and giving her the -I'm-not-giving-it-back-look.

_Damn you,_ she thought. He was going to get it later.

Class was dismissed a little bit after.

This was going to be one hell of a festival. But at least it was in winter…right?

Time flies.

**Chapter four, done! Sorry if it was kind of short! If you guys have any song suggestions, please include them when you review! (Please?) Someone actually wanted me to make Mikan in a band, but since I can't fit that in with the original storyline, I'm putting this weird festival thingy in instead…  
**

**But yeah! I'm trying to have one song each for Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. And the fifth one…well something that fits all of them. Again, feel free to suggest songs! **


	5. Festival Preperations

**Chapter five now, right?! Just remember that she's a multi-Alice user!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Many weeks had already gone by. Mikan's voice problem was cured, and everyone was already preparing for the festival. Well, it _was _fall already…

"No," Mikan said flatly.

"Yes!" Narumi said cheerfully, smiling so happily that Mikan wished she could just burn his damn mouth off.

She had tried reasoning with Narumi to let her NOT participate in the festival, or at least something NOT in the musical entertainment. Of course, Narumi refused, and now…

"I'm not singing this song with that bastard!" Mikan yelled, waving the song in front of him.

"You'll have to, Mikan-chan. It's the headmaster's choice. And if you diobey the headmaster, you only choice is…"

"Fine, damn it!" Mikan yelled.

What was the song? It was a love song sorta thing. And to make her life even more hellish then it already was, she was to sing it with Natsume.

Damn it.

She marched back to her class, practically burning holes in the ground with her fire Alice.

"Ah! It's Mikan-sama! MIIIKAAANNNN-SSAAAMMMAA!!!" Some guy called.

"What the hell do you want, you son of a bitch?!?!?!?!?" She screamed at him so loudly everybody stopped and started at her.

"M-Mikan—" Another guy began, only to be cut of by some very thick vines out of the ground, just waiting to squeeze the life out of him.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem?" someone else asked her. She turned around, to see Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka come toward her.

"HYUUGA…" Mikan said, before punching him on the cheek and sending him flying about twenty feet. She cracked her knuckles.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, holding his cheek.

"Actually, I'm also wondering." Hotaru said flatly.

Mikan thrust the song into her arms.

"THIS, is the damn problem!" Mikan said, walking away in max fury.

Hotaru read over the song and smiled.

"It's 'Loves me Not by TATU'…" Hotaru said, handing the song to Ruka.

"Oh God…this Is why Mikan's so upset…she hated Natsume anyway…and now she has to sing a love song sort of thing with him?!"

"Wait, what the Hell?!?" Natsume yelled, grabbing the song from his best friend.

And then this ended up with Natsume going to Narumi for cancel this song. Of course, being Narumi, he refused.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Class B, these are the costumes!" Narumi said, putting down a huge box.

Another couple weeks had passed by. Now the class was getting ready, and the musical entertainment group already practiced their song many times.

Well, without Mikan. She refused to sing in front of them. (Too embarrassed, but of course, she didn't tell them)

Many groups crowded around the box, digging through for their costume.

Oh right, you don't know. Narumi had also made them wear…animal costumes…

Mikan came over and picked up her costume. Inside the package was a silver tube top with a matching silver skirt. She also got a pair of white, fuzzy gloves that resembled a fox. She also found a headband with white ears attached, a mask that covered from the forehead down to her nose, and a…tail.

"A…fox," She said, looking at the costume.

"I got a raven…" Hotaru said, coming over with another package that looked similar to Mikan's, except the clothing was black and she got a pair of small, black feathery wings.

"Damn that Narumi!" She head Natsume shout.

She went over to him and saw that he got a cat costume.

Ha, well, he was the school's Kuro Neko.

He had a black shirt with black pants, a pair of kitty ears, a slender, black tail a mask pretty much the same as Mikan's, although resembling a cat.

"A…rabbit?!" Ruka said, looking at his.

His costume was also made up of a shirt and pants, though they were white. He also got bunny ears, a mask (of course, resembling a rabbit) and a small fluffy tail.

Mikan couldn't help it—she laughed to hard her stomach hurt.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you stupid idiot?!" Natsume said, hitting her on the head.

"Oww! Well, -haha…- I' not sure –haha- if I can imagine –hahaha!!!- you wearing those!!" She managed to say.

"At least you didn't get any gloves though…that I really couldn't imagine you wearing." Mikan concluded, wiping her eyes.

"Narumi did this on purpose…" Natsume growled.

"Well…I guess these fit our personalities…" Hotaru said slowly, trying on her mask.

Mikan sat on top of a desk and crossed her legs.

"Are you guys ready for the festival?" Mikan asked them.

"Just as long as you don't mess up. We haven't even rehearsed with you so we don't know how good you are. Or maybe you didn't practice with us because you just plain suck," Natsume smirked, making Mikan go red with fury. Though she managed to keep it in. (Well…after making a huge hole in the wall which took about four weeks to repair…)

Hotaru stared at Mikan. She knew that she was very good at singing…she won countless trophies before.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled.

"Nothing…you should be used to large crowds, though…Mikan. After performing in a lot of…"

"OKAY, STOOOP!" Mikan said, turning red again, this time with embarrassment.

"I'M GOING!"

One thing she hated was being complimented. How the hell was she supposed to react?!

Thank you?

Like Hell she was going to say that.

Only under special circumstances.

Now then...

Only a little more…

Until the winter festival began.

**Done with chapter five! Sorry if it was kinda… "…"**

**I know the whole festival thing is really weird...I come of with very random and weird ideas. They just pop into my head at random times XD.**

**And the song by TATU...I dunno but...I thought the song might fit. **

**But yeah…review? **


	6. The Dreaded Day

**Chapter six now! **

**I also want to thank Kamichamaluvr for helping think of the raven as Hotaru!**

**I never mention their ages, right? I'm sorry! They're 17, and in the High-School division…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs here**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Winter. Soft, light snow had already started falling, covering the academy in a light blanket of white.

It was only a day away from the Winter Festival, and all the festival preparations were set. The stage for the music, the stands and shops, colorful banners and signs…everything.

"Man…I really don't want to do this…" Mikan sighed. She and the whole musical entertainment group sat in Mikan's room. Natsume and Ruka on her sofa, and Mikan and Hotaru on her bed.

"We all don't," Ruka stated, looking around her room. Her room was the biggest of all the rooms for the students in the academy. A bathroom, and mini-kitchen, a king-sized bed, and a lot of other things I won't bother to describe.

"At least we have masks to hide our faces," Hotaru commented.

"I don't really want anyone to know it's me singing this either," Mikan agreed.

"Because of your ugly face?" Natsume said from behind a manga book.

"…"

Mikan could feel her veins popping. She'd rather not use her Alice here, it _was _her room. Where the hell would she sleep and all that stuff if she destroyed it trying to destroy Natsume?

"No," Mikan managed to say through gritted teeth.

"I quit singing three years ago." She whispered so quietly that her voice was barely heard.

Natsume and Ruka looked up at her in surprise. Apparently, they had good hearing.

"Quit?" Natsume said to her, raising an eyebrow.

Mikan glared at him.

"Nothing. I'm leaving. Hotaru, lock up when you guys are done." She threw a key attached onto a string or something, and left her room.

"What did she mean by quit?" Ruka asked her.

Hotaru looked at him, then the door, and back to him.

"Her voice. When she was little, she used to sing for the village. Some professionals even asked her if she wanted to go pro, but she refused to leave the village. But since I left her to come to the academy when she was five, I don't really know much about it."

She paused, stared at the ceiling, and looked back at the two boys.

"I remember doing some research on her when she was 15. She moved to America and she started singing for some company, and became really popular there. Then, because of her throat and her blood problem, she quit…but that's all I know. I think it's actually some_one_ who caused her to quit. Mikan doesn't give up so easily…"

**Meanwhile, Mikan…**

She sat on a branch of the Sakura tree. She loved singing, yet she hated it. When she was little, she had copied some people's Alices without knowing. And…she had hurt some people with her singing because she had unknowingly used a voice pheromone.

"…"

She took out a small packet. Inside contained some pills to help her with the blood problem.

"Hey," She heard a voice.

"What do you want?" Mikan said, putting the packet away.

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru came in view from below the tree.

"…"

"Let's get to class," Hotaru said. Mikan jumped down from the tree and followed the rest of them back to the academy. She stopped, watched them walk, turned her head and looked at the sakura tree. She looked back at Natsume…

And something in her heart stirred.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The stage was sort of like a mountain. It had taller and shorter platforms where they could stand on. It was an interesting setup.

Yes, today was the dreaded day. Well…for Mikan and the rest of the group, anyways.

Where was the group anyways?

Backstage, of course, putting on their costumes.

Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were already dressed, as Mikan was in the dressing room engaged in a serious battle with hers.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "I hate this freakin' costume!"

"Just hurry up, hag," Natsume said, spinning his cat ears around.

"Shut up, bastard," Came her reply as she opened the curtain.

Description?

"Beautiful," Hotaru said.

How true.

Her hair was down as usual, but she put some silver streaks in her hair to match the rest of the outfit.

She looked stunning. With the silver tube top, the matching skirt, the gloves and the ears, tail and her mask.

She looked…like a fox.

Natsume blushed, as he mentally slapped himself. What the hell?! What the hell was wrong with him?!?!

Mikan smirked.

"Animals, huh..?" She said, as she sat down next to Natsume.

"The headmaster is just plain crazy."

She slipped on some white platform shoes.

"We're about to go on soon." Hotaru said emotionlessly as usual.

She walked to the stage (the curtains are closed) and took their positions.

Mikan sat down on the lower platform with her legs crossed. Natsume jumped on another platform a little higher and kneeled down, sort of like how a knight would bow to a king. Hotaru sat on yet another higher platform, and she sat so people could only see her side. Ruka sat on the highest platform, standing up and facing the crowd. Each found a microphone next to them.

"Ready?" Mikan asked.

The curtain opened.

"KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!" She screamed into the microphone.

" ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!!!" The crowd screamed back. How many people were there? Millions, probably.

Mikan and Hotaru went first. Although she would be singing the majority of it, Hotaru still sand some parts. They jumped up into a standing position and started.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be"

Mikan smiled. She hadn't sung anything in a long time. She crowd cheered for and Hotaru, as she returned to her sitting position. She looked at Natsume. She sounded pretty good; he did have to give her that. She smirked as he and Ruka stood up. Like the Mikan and Hotaru duo, Natsume would sing the majority, though Ruka would still be singing.

The crowd cheered for them as the music began playing and he began singing.

"(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter…"

"NATSUME-KUN!!!"

"RUKA-KUN!!!"

"YOU'RE SO HOOOTT!!"

The fan girls screamed. Natsume rolled his eyes. He hated fan girls.

"This will be the last song of the day, Minna-san!" Mikan said into the microphone. She glared at Natsume as he smirked…again.

The music started playing as Mikan gave one last glare at Natsume.

"I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
I started blurring the lines  
Because I didn't care  
I started crossing the line  
Cause you were never there  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me

He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me...  
No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
Loves me not..."

They finished together.

The crowd was in stunned silence. Not in a bad way, the song and the way it was sung was beautiful.

The group waited for a bit, and the curtains closed.

The crowd broke out in cheers.

"We did pretty well," Mikan said weakly.

"Considering that we never even practiced with you," Natsume smirked.

_Doki-doki_

Mikan held her hand to her chest as the rest of the group started going backstage.

_Damn it…what was this feeling every time she looked at him?!?!_

**And that's a wrap! Woow, kind of a long chapter, wasn't it? Meh…I'm not really sure, I don't think this one was all that interesting…but whatever. Review?**


	7. Aoi and Youichi

**Yayy, Chapter 7 already! **

**Aoi is Natsume's younger sister. Some people know, and some people don't because she's not really introduced in the Anime. I think she, like Azumi Yuka (Mikan's mother) is shown more in the manga.**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The festival ended a day ago. People were chattering about the concert, and wondering who the people who were in the concert were. (They more masks, remember?)

The group was sitting around in homeroom, listening to the people talk.

They really didn't care what people said.

Suddenly, someone appeared at the door. He wore a white mask that covered around his eyes.

"Sakura," He said.

Natsume heard his voice and glared at him.

He hated him. This man…_**Persona**_.

Mikan's eyes were sort of blank as she followed him.

Natsume's eyes narrowed.

_What did he want with her?_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"I'm giving you a mission." Persona said.

"You'll be saving Aoi Hyuuga. She's been missing for a quite a while, and we only found her today."

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Hyuuga? Is she Natsume's sister?"

Persona nodded.

"But we're not sending the brother on the mission because he'll probably do something reckless. Plus, you're better fit with your multiple Alices."

Mikan smirked.

"Where am I going to teleport to?"

"Warehouse #456742575. Right here," He pointed to a place on a map.

Mikan nodded, closed her eyes for a minute and she was gone.

**Warehouse #456742575…**

"Yeech, it smells like fish…" Mikan said quietly, wrinkling her nose.

There were many warehouses, and it took a little bit for Mikan to find the right one.

She wasn't surprised to find countless guards around it.

_She's probably going to be sold as a slave soon, _Mikan thought. That's what most people did with Alice-users. They starved then and made them weak so they couldn't put up a fight.

She activated her voice pheromone Alice.

"ASLEEP," She said loudly. Soon enough, the guards were knocked out unconscious.

"Way too easy," She said, smiling as she made her way into the warehouse.

"Onii-chan…" She head a small voice.

As she opened the door a little and let the light in, she saw a small girl about the age of 10 with black hair like Natsume's. She was dressed in a dirty white gown, and looked parched and hungry.

"Aoi-chan?" She called softly.

The girl looked up, scared half to death and her red eyes brimming with tears.

"Please!" She cried, hugging her knees.

"Don't hurt me! I'll do what you say!"

"Shh…" Mikan said, coming nearer to the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm here to bring you back to the academy. You're onii-chan's there, Aoi-chan," Mikan said softly.

Aoi looked at her and she clamed down.

"Do you want some water?"

Aoi nodded.

"I don't have a cup or anything, so put your hands together," Mikan said. Aoi did as she was told, and water formed in her hands.

Aoi looked amazed, and drank the water.

"Ready? We're going."

"Where?" A man's voice asked.

Mikan smirked.

A tall man came in view behind her.

"Back," Mikan said, and she hugged Aoi.

"Teleport," She whispered, and they were gone.

"Mikan Sakura…" The man said, and closed the door as she left the warehouse.

**Back at the Academy…**

"Mission complete," Mikan said.

"It was way too easy, Persona,"

Mikan held Aoi's hand.

"Well, then," Persona said,

"We don't have any rooms yet, so could you bring her to your room?" Narumi said, coming up from behind Persona.

Mikan nodded, as she and Aoi left the room.

"Are you tired?" Mikan asked the younger girl, as she nodded.

Mikan bend down.

"Here, get on," Aoi stared at her.

"Piggy-back ride."

Aoi climbed on as Mikan started walking again.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," Aoi said gratefully.

"It's fine. Let's give you a bath and some food, now, okay?"

She fished out some keys as they reached the dorm and opened her room.

"Here, why don't you take a bath first? I'll cook something while you do," Mikan suggested.

Aoi nodded.

"Hmm…I think I still have my elementary school clothes somewhere…" she said, rummaging through a drawer.

"Ah! Here you go!"

Mikan handed Aoi blue blouse and a darker blue skirt.

And took the clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Mikan smiled.

Now…how was she going to present this Natsume?

Just in time, Narumi came in.

"If Natsume finds out, it should be fine. He'll probably be relieved."

Mikan nodded, as Narumi smiled and left.

"Who was that, Onee-chan?" Aoi asked, coming out of the bath.

"Oh, that was the teacher. Now, what would you like to eat?"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"I think we should go to Mikan's room to find out. She hasn't come back. Classes are already over." Hotaru said.

"You're actually worried? Strange, coming from you Imai." Natsume said.

But despite that, Natsume and Ruka ended up going with her.

Hotaru knocked on her door, as Mikan said to come in.

The scene was different from what they had _all _expected.

A little girl sat in front of a table, wolfing down and draining food and water.

"Yo! Natsume, don't you recognize her?" Mikan said, as Aoi looked up.

"A…A-Aoi?!" Natsume managed.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi said, hugging her brother.

"Where were you?!" Natsume yelled.

"Geez, Natsume clam down. She was captured by the AAO." Mikan said, cleaning up.

"And Onee-chan saved me!"

"**What?"**

Everyone stared at her.

"Um…let's leave it at that." Mikan said nervously. Shit, they didn't know about her missions…

"AOI IS HERE?!" Another voice said.

Another 10-year-old boy with silver hair came running into Mikan's room.

"Youichi!" Aoi said, hugging him, too.

"Who's that?' Mikan asked Natsume.

"Youichi Hijiri. He's like a little brother and Aoi's 'boyfriend'." Natsume told her. Mikan chuckled. How cute.

If only…her own life was just as nice.

**I posted two chapters in one day! The 6****th**** chapter I had already written, I just didn't have time to post it up. Problems will be coming soon…Dun dun dunn! (Okay, that was kind lame)**

**This chapter might've been kinda boring, but Aoi and Youichi are going to be more important later one, so I'm introducing them now. **

**But…yeah. Reviews?**


	8. He's There for Her

**Chapter...Eight, right?! **

**Japanese notes: 'Aho' means something like 'moron'**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Aoi, Youichi and Mikan spent a lot of time together.

"Hey, where's Aoi?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"With Sakura." Would be his reply.

Hey, his sister just came back to him after being captured by the AAO. Why was she spending more time with that…_moron _than him?

Well, he decided to find out. As he walked to the Sakura Tree, he heard them talking.

"You're way too early to be able to hit my pitch, You-chan."

"Shut up, hag. Just throw, damn it!"

Mikan laughed.

Whoa. Mikan Sakura was supposed to be cold and rebellious. Why was she so…soft with them?

Was he…._jealous?!?!_

"That's not fair!"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

Apparently, they were playing baseball or something and Youichi totally missed.

"Life isn't fair Youichi. Welcome to reality." Mikan said.

Aoi laughed.

"For once, Youichi looks kind of shocked," she said, still laughing. Usually, Youichi would stare at someone and the would be

_Shit, I've got to go._

Like Natsume.

Youichi's vein popped.

"Oooh, he's mad…" Mikan teased.

Youichi used his Evil Sprites Alice to scare her…or at least try to.

"Youichi, these don't scare me," She said, smiling.

"Hey, it's already going to be 6th period soon. Why are you still here?" Natsume said.

"Playing, stupid. What does it look like?" Mikan smirked.

"…"

"…"

"Baka."

"Aho."

Both of their veins popped.

"Stupid Hyuuga!"

"Ugly Pigtails."

More vein popping.

And they were at it again, using their Alices and arguing with each other.

Aoi and Youichi sweat dropped.

Hotaru appeared out of nowhere.

"6th period." She said nonchalantly.

_Where the hell did she materialize from?!_

**XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Today sucks." Mikan sighed, packing her books. Classes were over for the day.

"Weren't you going to hang out with Aoi and Youichi?" Hotaru said.

Mikan looked at her.

"Yeah, but something came up."

She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going to central town."

She left as the rest of them were still packing.

Hotaru turned to Natsume and Ruka.

"Don't you think she's changed a lot recently?" She asked them.

Ruka nodded.

"She's become more…open."

Hotaru smiled. "I think so too."

Ruka blushed, and Natsume smirked at him.

**Central Town…**

Mikan sat outside of a café. (You know how they have tables so you can eat outside? That's what I mean by this.)

She was drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

She sighed. Man…this was boring.

She decided to take a walk in the Northern Forest.

"A giant mutated chick and a moving bear…" Mikan mumbled.

She laughed. The school sure was interesting. She remembered Hotaru telling her about the bear and chick.

She leaned on one of the huge trees.

And thought about things some more.

**Flashback**

_After loosing her parents, she actually WAS brought to someone else's house. But they were rarely home at all, so she ended up taking care of herself. _

"_Eww…look, it's that Sakura girl!!" Some of the neighborhood boys said as she went to buy groceries. _

"_Look…people say she killed people before."_

"_No, people say she had some sort of special power."_

_She tried to ignore them. She was still only about 7 years old. What did they know? She had started taking care of herself ever since her parents died. How could they know what she went through? She felt the hatred rising up in her like a deadly poison. _

"_C'mon, show up you super powers, stupid ugly girl!" _

"_Yeah! Show us you're 'legendary' power!'_

_They laughed like crazy, and she ran up to them and brought her heel down on their heads._

"_Stupid bastards. You don't know what I've been through. You have a mother, a father, and house. How the hell would you know?!"_

**End flashback**

It was snowing. Pretty hard, too. She figured she should head back. But as she started back, she bent down and clutched her chest. No…not now! Why did her sickness always have to come at the worst possible times??

And to make it worse, a group of five girls ganged up around her, with Sumire Shoda as their leader.

"Mikan Sakura…" Sumire began.

"Who do you think you are?! How can you talk to Natsume-Kun so freely?! WE are the Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun Fan club, and we NOT accept this, Mikan Sakura!"

She smiled.

Could anything get worse?

**Back at the Academy…**

"Mikan isn't back yet…" Nonoko said worriedly.

"Yeah….I hope she's alright…" Anna said.

"Why do you care?" Natsume asked. He, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Koko all stayed behind in the classroom.

"Well…Mikan-chan has helped us a lot recently…" Nonoko explained.

"Yeah…she helps up with Math, and carries our belongings when we have too much stuff in out hands." Anna chimed in.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. She changed so much…

"Hey…has…anyone seen Sumire?" Koko said suddenly.

"No," Hotaru said, looking out the window.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"Actually…I overheard Sumire saying how much she hated Sakura…do you think…?"

That did it. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru dashed out the door and into the snow.

"We'll split up," Hotaru said quickly.

"I'll go this way, Ruka, you go that way, and Hyuuga, over there," Hotaru commanded.

None of them had any objections—they didn't really have time to complain anyway.

**Hotaru's POV**

That idiot! It's snowing this hard and she's hasn't come back…she's probably out there coughing up blood…Stupid Mikan!

**Ruka's POV**

I don't know where to look! Where is she?!

(He's all in panic…)

**Natsume's POV**

That little baka! Where the hell is she?!

_I…I'm actually worried about her?!?!_

She's not anywhere in sight…except…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

**Normal POV**

Steam rose from some part of the Northern Forest. Hotaru and Ruka, being in the two farthest parts away from here, obviously couldn't see it. Natsume on the other hand, saw it like a pile of dog crap in the middle of nowhere, and ran toward it.

"In the end, you're nothing."

"Don't even try; we know you're in one of your weakest states."

He heard some girls talking.

He turned at a large tree, and behind some bushes, he saw Mikan, pretty badly injured with blood all over her. Not to mention, she was already coughing out blood anyways.

"Sakura, just give up. You're useless, ugly, stupid, and unwanted." Sumire said.

That stung her pretty hard.

No one…

Absolutely no one…

Would understand…

What she had gone through.

"_**SHUT UP!!!!" **_Mikan screamed, managing to stand up.

"Like hell…you could understand…what the hell I've been through…"

But she smirked.

"Not like anyone felt sorry for me. So I don't except you to, either."

From her pocket, she took out a small packet of pills. She opened one, and popped one in her mouth, and cracked it with her teeth.

_Those are…!! _Natsume thought.

He was right. Those were Alice amplification pills. They would make you're Alice stronger, but it would drain a lot of energy. Mikan though, she looked exhausted enough already.

She held out her hands, and thick vines easily caught all five of the girls.

But, being exhausted as she already was, she couldn't handle more than fourteen seconds. The vines disappeared quickly, and the girls were released.

"Sakura…you don't stand a chance."

She really didn't—until Natsume came out from the bushes and defended her from the attack.

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" Sumire said sweetly.

"Sakura-san was trying to hurt us…have you come to help us?! Oh, Natsume-kun, you're truly my prince and future husband!"

All she got in return was a death glare. He must've seriously been trying to shoot laser beams from his eyes or something. Would ANYONE, seriously, ANYONE, have bought her sorry excuse for an excuse?

Would you? If you did, please…go get a check-up or something. Daijobu?!

**-BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

Yes, and I will not go into all the horrors of Natsume's attack, let's just say the girls were- uhm-, _**very badly injured. **_Notice the **bold **words!_  
_

"S-Stupid…why did you come…?" Mikan said, holding her arm.

"H-Hey…are you…_crying?!" _

"NO! I-I just…" Yes, of course she was crying. Sumire's words still stung.

Natsume's cold, ruby eyes softened. Mikan looked at him.

"I-I…I'm really not as strong everyone thinks I am…I-I've always been alone…"

Natsume hugged her. Mou…the stupid baka…

"_I don't want to be alone anymore!!!!!" _She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't…"

Natsume smiled.

"Idiot…you're not…"

Mikan cried more.

"Because…you have me…"

Her eyes widened, and then she kept crying.

And she put all her trust into him. All her hope and happiness. She trusted him, almost as much as she did with Hotaru. Maybe even more.

Someone finally understood her pain.

She finally had someone to her pain with.

And then, that was when she finally _understood._

This feeling…

Was called…

_**LOVE.**_

_**  
**_

**Chapter eight-complete! I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys. Mikan's really changed, eh? She's a lot nicer. I'm finally on the path of romance! **

_**But romance doesn't always work out.**_

**-cough- Nope, I didn't say anything.**

**Soo…**

**Review?**


	9. Shattered Love and Trust

**Yayy! ****Chapter nine now, deshou?**** Enjoy!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

When she woke up, she was in bed. He wounds had been bandaged, and Natsume and Hotaru were sleeping, leaning on her bed.

What the Hell happened last night?

**Flashback**

_"__Oi__, Imai! I found her,__"__ Natsume said, carrying Mikan in his arms. She was blushing like crazy, but she was already covered in blood, so they really didn__'__t notice the redness on her __face. They__ probably figured it was blood. _

_"__Okay. Bring her to her room. I__'__ll find some bandages.__"_

_"__Should I get some ointment or something?__"__ Ruka asked, as Hotaru nodded. They split up and went to work._

**Mikan****'****s**** room****…**

_"__Why the hell did you crack the Alice amplification pill?!__"__ Natsume said, setting her down on a chair. _

_"__Well, what else would I do in that situation?! I couldn__'__t even run!__"__ Mikan protested angrily._

_Natsume remained silent. Yeah, he would have probably done the same thing._

_Mikan started coughing violently. _

_Natsume looked concerned._

_"__C-Can you get the medicine in that d-drawer__…"__ She said in between coughs. _

_"__They__'__re s-supposed to be for m-my illness__…__I only g-got them y-yesterday__…"_

_Natsume opened the drawer to see another small package. She went to the kitchen to get her some water. _

_As he gave her three of the pills, she kept coughing. It didn__'__t look like she was going to be able to take the pills. _

_Natsume narrowed his eyes. He put the three pills and water __into his__ own mouth, __and then__ he pulled Mikan closer. __He managed to get the pills into her mouth, and she was able to swallow them. _

_Mikan blushes a million shades of red. She put her fingers up to her lips, and looked at Natsume. He looked away. _

_Did he just kiss her?! He first kiss__…__was with the stupid jerk! But she could have pushed him away__…__so why didn__'__t she?_

_"__Hey, Mikan.__"__ came Hotaru__'__s emotionless voice. She and Ruka came in with the bandages and ointment. _

_Hotaru started at the two boys._

_"__Get out.__"_

_The two looked shocked._

_Hotaru pointed to Mikan._

_"__I__'__ve got to bandage her up.__"_

_"__So?__"_

_"__I have to remove her clothes.__"_

_The two boys blushed. _

_"__I__'__ll go to my room!__"__ Ruka said __quickly__, and ran. Natsume waited outside the door. _

_Hotaru helped Mikan bandage __up__ and that was all she could remember. She must__'__ve fallen __asleep_

**End Flashback**

Hotaru and Natsume woke up. Hotaru rubbed her eyes, as Natsume nodded his head.

"School," She told them.

They seemed to realize where they wore, and ran out of the room into their own.

Mikan smiled.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

All the students were chattering in the morning. Narumi-sensei had not yet arrived.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ruka asked.

Mikan nodded.

"It still hurts a little, but I'm totally fine!"

She caught someone looking at her.

Sumire Shoda.

She and her little group were practically bald, with burns everywhere.

Mikan covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Alright, students!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully, as usual.

All the students took their seats immediately.

"We have a new student today!" He announced.

The students looked at each other. Narumi gestured at the door, and a pretty girl walked in. She had long, blue hair with eyes like ice. She had dark red lips like they were caked with lipstick. She seemed a little cold, but she smiled.

"I'm Yumiko Hiragashi! Nice to meet you all!" All the boys had hearts in their eyes, everyone except Natsume and Ruka, of course.

"Please be nice to her," Narumi continued.

"Hiragashi-san has an Alice that can shorten her lifespan."

All the students looked at each other again.

"Please pick a seat," Narumi instructed.

Yumiko walked around, looking at people. She stopped at a rather fat student, as she smiled and drooled. (ew..)

She covered her mouth, like she was coughing, but she was actually trying to hide her laughter.

Then she stopped at the Mikan-Natsume-Ruka seating. She stared at them.

"Ehh?! She wants to sit next to Natsume?!"

"But there's already Mikan sitting there…"

Yumiko started coughing. She looked terrible.

"M-Mikan-chan…would you please switch seats…"

"Err…s-sure…"

But as she turned to leave, Natsume grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? I decide who sits next to me."

Everyone stared at him. Not only had Mikan changed, but Natsume also.

So, in the end, Ruka was the one who moved next to Hotaru, in front of Natsume, while Yumiko sat in Ruka's seat.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Natsume-kun! Let's sit together!" Yumiko said happily, taking Natsume's hand.

"What a bitch!" Sumire whispered to her friends.

But in the end, it seemed like Natsume started to like Yumiko. She liked everything he liked. She was like a copy of him, except…a girl.

Mikan stared at them. Something in her heart pained. She liked him…she realized that already. It made her feel so…jealous to see Yumiko like that with Natsume.

Did…Natsume like her back? Or…did he like…Yumiko…?

**After Classes are over****…**

**-Central Town-**

Natsume and Yumiko walked around together. They stopped at bookstores, stopped for something to eat, and walked around some more.

Natsume liked her. The new girl. She liked his favorite manga, liked the same foods as he did…everything. Even though he _seemed _to be in love with her, something tugged at his heart, telling him something wasn't right with this girl. But he shrugged it off and concentrated on Yumiko.

**Northern Woods****…**

Mikan sat on a large boulder. She held a medium-sized, light blue book with a lock on it in her hands. Her diary. She fished out a key from her pocket, and opened the lock. She pulled out a black pen from a small pocket inside the diary. She also had a blue pen and a red pen, though she used her black pen the most often.

_Dear Diary,_

_It__'__s been a while since I__'__ve written. I feel stupid using this again. The last time I wrote was in middle school. But__…__I supposed it feels better when you have something to write out your emotions. I can__'__t really tell Hotaru or Ruka__…__I just don__'__t feel comfortable. I guess I__'__ll start writing in this old thing again__…_

_But anyways__…_

_I feel like I__'__m a bad person. __I feel jealous from looking at Natsume with the new girl, Yumiko. I__'__m selfish, __aren't__ I? Natsume never said he liked me back. The kiss__…__was only to help me get my medicine in. But I guess__…__I felt some meaning in it. _

_Plus__…__I think Natsume has changed a little. He became nicer to some people__…__but ever since he started hanging with Yumiko__…__I feel like he__'__s ignoring __everyone__ but her__…_

Mikan clicked back on her cap to her pen and stuck it back inside the pocket. She stared at the sky, with the white clouds and the brilliant blue color of the sky.

She walked back to the school, tucking her diary under her arms.

**Next Day****…**

Mikan was walking to the school. She was pretty early, with an hour before class. But she couldn't fall asleep again or anything, she took her diary and started toward the northern forest.

"Natsume…"

She heard Yumiko's voice. As she followed it, she found the two behind the school.

"What?"

"Will you…be….my boyfriend?" She said slowly.

Silence. Pause.

"Fine…"

Mikan gasped quietly so they wouldn't hear her.

He said okay…to her! Yumiko.

Mikan felt her heart shatter into five million pieces. It was probably impossible to glue it back together. She felt completely, utterly defeated. She couldn't believe the news. Natsume and Yumiko walked to class together. Mikan looked after them.

_NATSUME?!_

Mikan found her way to her boulder that she was sitting on yesterday. Big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stop. She rubbed her face, opened her diary, and chose the red pen this time.

_Dear Diary,_

_I never expected to write again so soon. But I feel stupid. I can__'__t believe I trusted that fucking bastard. __That__ son of a bitch.__ I can__'__t believe it! I was so stupid to love him__…__to have feelings for him! I guess this is what they call a broken heart._

_It hurts__…_

_That bastard_

_**I**__**'**__**ll never trust anyone**__**…**__**ANYONE ever again.**_

* * *

**End! I put this line thing here, because ****it**** might be confusing to read the last line, then my notes. I****'****m so evil, aren****'****t I? Don****'****t ****worry;**** I didn****'****t put this ****story**** as tragic or anything, so things will get better.**

**…****Err, at least..._I hope so..._**


	10. For Him

**Chapter 10! I also forgot to mention that Yumiko is like Luna from the ****manga****. Well, the scene when she came ****to class**** B and wanted to sit next to Natsume and stuff. But after she said ****"****Natsume-kun, let****'****s sit together!****"**** that was the end of what I got from the ****manga****. Well, here****'****s ****chapter**** 10!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Classes seemed very gloomy. Like there was a dark cloud hanging over the classroom. When the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, the students would talk. Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka would usually hang out together, and sometimes Anna, Nonoko and Koko would join in.

But today, Natsume and Yumiko were together, while Mikan sat alone. She sent a glare at everyone who tried approaching or talking to her. Ruka and Hotaru were left alone.

"Hey…is it true that Natsume is going out with Hiragashi?" Hotaru asked, eyeing the couple.

Ruka shrugged,

"Natsume hasn't talked to me for three days…I think so, though."

"Sakura."

Persona appeared in the doorway. He gestured to her with his hand. Last time, Natsume had looked after her in worry. Now, he didn't even glance.

Mikan got up from her seat, and then walked over to him, completely ignoring Hotaru and Ruka.

Hotaru looked after her.

"She's lost trust." She stated.

"Hyuuga."

Ruka looked at her.

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"You should have figured out that Mikan liked Hyuuga."

Ruka nodded. He wasn't that dense.

"Mikan probably put a lot of trust into him. Something probably happened in the northern woods. Mikan has never ignored me. Never. Something's up, and I don't think its JUST the problem with Hyuuga and Hiragashi."

Ruka though for a bit.

"So…she heard that they were going out…?"

"Probably. And she seemed to have confirmed it. Mikan is a hard person to gain trust with. If you lose it, it's nearly impossible to win it back. There's not much hope for Hyuuga."

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"I have another mission?!" Mikan yelled.

"This is the third one in a week!"

She had been going on mission in the night. She already had scars and bruises all over her body. No one could see them since she wore long clothes, as it was still winter.

"Unless you'd like out Kuro Neko to do it."

Mikan gasped a little. She hated the name of that bastard!!!

Yet…She somehow…didn't want him to get involved with this. If he chose Yumiko…she wanted him to be happy. She already had a terrible life…and she really didn't have anything more to lose…except Hotaru, maybe.

But…she felt like she should protect him.

"Fine," Her face softened.

"What is it?"

"Retrieve the Alice Amplification Amulet from Warehouse # 44335556789. The have more security now, most likely. Be careful."

Mikan smirked.

"Its not like you to worry, Persona."

"We can't afford to lose out best student to go on missions, now can we?"

"Heh…well, I'm off."

Mikan closed her eyes, and teleported to the warehouse.

**Warehouse #4433556789****…**

Mikan landed in a tree. She looked around. True—there was more security, but not enough to match the great Mikan Sakura!

She used her x-ray Alice to see that they ere wearing earplugs to block out the voice pheromone.

"Tch…damn…I might have to use Narumi's Alice…"

She absolutely hated using Narumi's Alice. It made her feel like a pervert…an Alice to seduce people!

She thought for a moment.

"On second thought, I'm not in a good mood today so I'll use Jinno's instead."

She pointed her finger at the area of guards.

"Lighting!"

Most of the guards fell unconscious. She used another dose of lightning to take out the ones remaining.

"Mou…this is really too easy…" Mikan said, making her way into the warehouse, grabbing the amulet.

**BAM ****BAM**** BAM!!!!!**

Three gunshots were heard.

And they hit.

Her.

One hit Mikan in the arm, and the other skimmed her side. The last one hit her leg.

"Ugh…d-damn…"

"Heh heh heh…Mikan Sakura. The Academy's new favorite toy, huh?" A man with reddish-brownish hair came out from the shadows. Another man in a black suit and black glasses followed him.

"Sunglasses? _Here? _There's no sun, idiot," Mikan comment, sweating from the pain, still clutching the Alice Amulet.

"Heh..."

The man walked closer.

"I am Reo Mouri. I know all about you…" He walked closer, and due to the pain, she couldn't move. The bullet seemed to have some sort of poison on it, too.

"Heh…you look just like her….**Azumi**** Yuka, that is.****"**

Mikan gasped.

Her…HER MOTHER?!

Mikan scowled.

She hated her mother. For leaving her father and her when she was just three years old. Even in her earliest memories, they were always fighting.

That despicable bitch!

"Mikan Sakura…"

She felt herself go numb a little. The poison? But she had heard he had the voice pheromone Alice…

"Ugh…ghack!"

Mikan started coughing. The blood came out like there was no end.

She had to get out…otherwise…she wouldn't live for more than thirteen hours.

**Back at the Academy****…**

Natsume felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_What__…_

Mikan's face came into his mind.

Did…did something happen to her…?!

"Natsume…" Yumiko said, looking at him. She held onto his arm.

"Stay with me…I don't wanna be alone…"

**Flashback**

_"I-I…I'm really not as strong everyone thinks I am…I-I've always been alone…"_

_"__I DON__'__ WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!!__"__ Mikan yelled, tears streaming down her face. _

_"__I __don't…"_

**End Flashback**

His heart ached. Did he…miss her?

NO! Yumiko…was a lot like him. She understood him better than anyone…right?

Yet something about her…that made his heart scream, "NO! She's using you!!"

What… was wrong? But he was happy…(maybe…) so he shrugged the feeling off.

**Back at the Warehouse****…**

_Ugh__…__Teleportation took a lot of energy up__…_Mikan thought. She was sitting on the hard, cold floor of the warehouse. Reo stared at her, speaking into a microphone.

"Yes boss. No, not the black cat. Mikan Sakura. I believe she would be more of use to us…she's a multi-Alice user."

Pause.

"Yes…She's her daughter."

Mikan quietly took out an Alice Amplification pill and popped it in between her teeth. If it lasted fourteen seconds like last time, she would be able to make it back to the Academy without dying.

She felt power surge through her, and she closed her eyes.

"RETURN!"

"HEY!" Was the last thing she heard from Reo, screaming after her.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0!

She opened her eyes and looked around. Astonished faces of the teachers stared at her.

She sighed. Thank Kami-sama that she was able to escape…she honestly thought she wouldn't make it.

She tried to stand, but the bullet in her leg made pain spread through her.

"Ugh…"

"MIKAN!!" Narumi shouted, coming over to her.

"The Amulet…here…" Mikan held up the greenish blue item on a black string that she retrieved.

"Mikan….Hey! Mi—"

She heard Narumi's voice before everything became black.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Hey, did you hear?!"

"I did, I did!"

"Mikan Sakura…she's having surgery right now, right?"

Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Mikan…was shot?!" She yelled.

She and Ruka were having lunch together. Well…_HAD _been having lunch together.

"Holy shit!" Ruka slammed on the table.

"My brother is probably healing her…" Hotaru said.

"You have a brother?!"

"Yeah. He has the Alice to heal and give pain to people…he's pretty good and medicine and stuff like that."

She put the lid on her bentou and said, "We're going. I can't just stand around and wait for my friend to die while I'm eating lunch."

Ruka nodded, as he closed his and followed her.

**Somewhere else in the Academy****…**

Natsume and Yumiko were walking around, when something got his attention.

"Mikan-chan is getting surgery…" Anna was saying, tears rolling down her eyes.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!?!??!?!??!" Nonoko screamed.

_She__'__s getting surgery?!_ Natsume thought.

"Apparently…she got shot by three bullets… " Anna continued.

_That Persona__…_

**4 ****hours**** later****…**

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?!" Hotaru yelled at her brother.

"IS MIKAN GOING TO LIVE?!" Ruka screamed.

"WAS IT A SUCCESS?!?!?!" Anna and Nonoko shouted in unison

Hotaru's brother sweat dropped.

"She's fine…very weak, though. I suppose you can go see her…Only Hotaru, though. She's the only person Sakura-san wants to see."

The rest nodded as Hotaru entered the room.

"Mikan!" She called.

"Hotaru…"

Mikan said weakly. She looked drained of energy and very pale.

"What happened...?!" Hotaru asked gently.

"I-I'll tell you next time…can I rest…I don't feel too great…"

Hotaru nodded as Mikan closed her eyes.

She left the room and closed the door.

"She's…she looks terrible…"

She looked at her brother.

"Thanks, Onii-chan."

He smiled, and left.

Hotaru looked furious. How could her friend be such a weak condition!! She was so strong…

She sighed.

"I'm going to get some of her clothes…"

As made her way to her friend's room, and opened the door. She had been given another pair of keys from Mikan.

A blue book caught her eye. A silver key lay next to it. As she inserted the key, it opened, and from a partly opened window, the wind blew it to a certain page.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the __third__ mission __I've__ been on this week. I__'__ve got so many injuries__…__ and I can__'__t __believe__I'm__ doing this for that Bastard. _

_Yet__…__even though he__'__s chosen Yumiko__…__I feel like I need to protect him._

_I __don't__ like Yumiko. I think she__'__s just using Natsume. __I've__ tried telling him, but he either ignored me or Yumiko sends me away. __Now all I can do i__s to protect him from __other dangers__…_

_I hope __he's__ happy. I__'__ve already lost almost everything that__'__s important to me__…__I shouldn__'__t let them get any closer to me. They__'__ll all__…__just end up__…__dead._

A wet spot was left. She must've been crying. This was her Diary…that why she was ignoring her and everyone else thing morning…it was for all of them…and HYUUGA!

That fucking bastard was going to get one hell of an angry Ice Princess tomorrow.

**Done! Was it boring? ****H****opefully not.**** (I know, ****I've**** asked that in the last chapter or something.) ****Soo****…****yeah.**** Mikan**** was SHOT! And she had to have SURGERY! ****Hopefully I used the right term****…**

**And****…****Review?**


	11. Sayonara

**Chapter 11! ****Haha****, lots of reviewers ****wanna**** kill Yumiko. **

**And...do Sakura trees have leaves or petals? I ****always**** thought they were petals****…O.o**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

The next day was still pretty cold. Winter seemed to last so long…everyone hoped to see the flowers and trees bloom with life again. The Sakura tree, too, had lost its petals.

Hotaru dressed warmly and threw on a scarf. She stomped angrily toward the classroom. She looked _furious. _The Ice Princess…had just probably turned into a demon. Literally. You could see this black and red aura that screamed _**"**__**KILL**__**…"**_

And, of course, everyone separated their little groups for her to clear her path. Who knows what she might have done if they didn't.

Upon reaching to classroom, she banged open the door.

Heck, she broke it. And the door is pretty hard to break, even with Alices.

Everyone stared at her as she pulled off her scarf and made her way to Natsume and Yumiko.

"Hyuuga. I need to talk to you. Now."

Natsume looked a little surprised, but quickly returned to his cool posture.

"Come with me."

She turned to leave, and heard two people getting up. She turned around.

"I need to talk to him alone."

Yumiko glared at her.

"Natsume is my boyfriend! Whatever you say to him, you say to me too."

She kissed him on the cheek. He winced a bit, but no one really noticed it.

"Oh Really? Let's go outside then."

"NO! I don't want to! Even though I have the Alice of ice, I'm a sensitive to the cold!" Yumiko screamed, clinging to Natsume.

Hotaru smiled, which sent chills down the other students' spines.

"Oh, okay."

She raised her hand, and…

**SLAP!!!!!!!!!**

Yumiko though, saw this was aimed at Natsume, and took it instead of him.

"YUMIKO!" He shouted.

"What the hell was that for, Imai??!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

She raised her hand again, and slapped him with so much force, he actually lost his balance and fell.

**"****YOU STUPID BASTARD!!****I**** CAN****'****T BELIVE YOU COULD ACTUALLY BE SO DENSE AND BLINDED BY THIS BITCH!!!****"**Hotaru screamed. Everyone was watching and listening to her now.

She kicked him in the stomach, and he coughed a little blood out.

**"****YOU KNOW HOW SHE FEELS?! Huh?! HUH?!?!?!? DO YOU?! ****I**** DON****'****T THINK SO!****"**

She glared at him with so much hatred. Ruka was now coming into the classroom, and he made his way into the font of the crowd. He gasped as he saw Hotaru beating his best friend up.

She jumped into the air and brought her heel down on his head, which made a little dent in the floor.

**"PUT**** SOME ICE ON THAT AND THINK THINGS THROUGH YOU BASTARD! OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU STUPID IDIOT!****"**

"…Hotaru…" came a voice from the doorway. The ever-so-familiar voice. Everyone gasped at they turned around to see what the saw.

Mikan.

She was wearing short a short-sleeved shit and some shorts because of an examination.

Now everybody could see her wounds and injuries. Scars, bruises, and cuts covered her body.

"M…Mikan-chan…?" Anna said nervously.

She barely glanced at her. She made her way to her best friend and grabbed her arm.

"We're going."

"Sakura…" came Yumiko's voice. But it wasn't all cutesy like she did with Natsume.

Mikan smirked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rather sharp knife.

"I use this for peeling apples. They're supposed to be good for you."

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

APPLES?! Why bring up something totally irrelevant?

"It's quite sharp, this knife."

She brought it to an un-injured part of her arms, and drew the knife over her skin. Scarlet blood trickled down her arm. People gasped.

"Although, I would have liked a bigger and sharper knife to skin that 'innocent' face off to reveal what was under."

She walked closer to the both of them.

"What a lovely couple…made up of a bastard and a bitch."

She threw the knife between them. As it stuck to the wall, it took off a couple of strands of their hair.

Mikan smirked, as she and Hotaru head out of the classroom.

**Outside****…**

"Jeez..you didn't have to do that, though."

Hotaru shrugged.

"I felt like her deserved it."

"For no reason…huh…?"

Hotaru looked at her. That's right—she hadn't told her about how she read her diary.

"Actually…"

Mikan looked at her and tilted her head.

"I read your diary…"

Mikan didn't look very surprised or anything. She smiled. She kicked the snow.

"I suppose…then I should tell you."

"What?"

Mikan looked at her sadly.

"Apparently, I have some sort of rare illness that can't be treated in Japan. I'll be going to America, because they know more about it, and a doctor there can actually treat it. Fourteen people have had the same illness, and the survived under his care."

Hotaru looked shocked.

"W…Why..?"

Mikan stared at the snow.

"I…I'm a multi-Alice user. Some of the Alices I have I used too much of, and it affected my sickness, making it worse…"

Hotaru stared at her.

Silence.

"W…When are you leaving?"

"T-Tomorrow."

"WHAT?! So soon?!"

Mikan nodded.

"I only have two days left. If I don't, I'll die. Although I'd feel better if I did…"

She kicked some more snow and stared at Hotaru.

"…But wouldn't you, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and people be sad?"

Mikan laughed weakly.

"Or maybe not…"

She stared at the sky.

"I…I'm going to sing one last song that the stage…from the festival… tomorrow morning…"

She smiled.

"My last song…because after my illness is treated…I won't be able to use my voice…for another ten years…"

Hotaru's eyes bulged.

"And get you're still going?!"

Mikan smiled.

"Yup! So I can be with Hotaru forever!" She smiled again, but a bit awkwardly.

A true smile…

After seventeen years…

"Forever…"

Both girls smiled as tears ran down their cheeks.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I am Mikan Sakura!"

Mikan was wearing the same fox costume from the festival.

"I was actually the fox from the festival. Hotaru was the Raven, Ruka was the rabbit, and Hyuuga was the Black Cat."

She didn't even want to say his first name anymore…

"I'll actually be singing you guys one more song before winter is over! Unfortunately, my other band mates won't be singing with me."

Silence. They seemed to sense that something important was going to some out of this song.

Hotaru and Ruka were standing near the stage, as Natsume and Yumiko were standing somewhere in the middle.

The music started playing, as Mikan picked up the microphone and started.

"Been given 24 hours

To tie up loose ends

To make amends

His eyes said it all I started to fall

And the silence deafened

Head spinning round

No time to sit down

Just wanted to

Run and run and run

Be careful they say

Don't wish life away, Now I've one day

And I can't believe

How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell

And will I come back Who can tell

Now I can see

What matters to me It's as clear as crystal

The places I've been

The people I've seen

Plans that I made

Start to fadeThe sun's setting gold

Thought I would grow old,

It wasn't to be

And I can't believe

How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be

Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

In 13 hours they'll be

Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it

All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe

How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be

Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be

Laying flowers On my life, it's over tonight

I'm not messing no I

Need your blessing

And your promise to live free

Please do it for me"

Silence as Mikan put down the microphone. She removed her mask.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Doumo Arigatou, Minna-san!!" Mikan shouted.

All of a sudden, confetti came from the sky. It was like a celebration.

Mikan shot Hotaru a 'Thank You' look and ran from the stage. In all of the confusion with the confetti, no one noticed.

She took one last glance at the crowd.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

Everyone…

She was alone…

Again…

"Mikan."

Hotaru walked up to her.

"I…If you're going, take this with you."

She handed Mikan an envelope.

"Pictures from the festival. Don't forget about us, idiot."

Mikan smiled, as she hugged the envelope.

"You're no alone…I'm sure Hyuuga will realize eventually…"

Mikan nodded slowly, and burst into tears. Hotaru hugged her, and they stood, for the last time until she was well enough to come back.

"Thanks…I have letters for everyone in my room. They're hidden, so you'll have to look for them."

Mikan smiled through her tears.

"Goodbye…"

**The Crowd****…**

Everyone was still yelling and screaming and jumping to catch the confetti.

Natsume and Yumiko stood together.

Some sort of pain shot through him, and Mikan's face appeared.

What the hell?!

Yet…his heart ached again.

But he shrugged it off and concentrated on Yumiko.

But somewhere in his heart…he felt like he would never see Mikan's face again for a along time.

And little did he know…

It was true.

"Sayonara…Minna…" Mikan whispered quietly, boarding the airplane.

"Goodbye…"

**Done! Don****'****t worry, more chapters are coming. Though this might be shorter than I ****expected,**** the ****fanfiction****Well, hope you enjoyed it. I find it hilarious that everyone ****wants**** to kill Yumiko. Well, I know why. ****Hmm...but**** maybe I should end it here and make a sequel****…****and change it ****it****tradegy**** or something like that.**

**What do you think? Review?**


	12. Realization

**I changed this story to Romance/Drama! Not general anymore. But if you guys have any other ****category**** that you think would fit better, please tell me! Well****…****here****'****s chapter 12! **

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

It had already been four days after Mikan's mini-concert. No one knew that she had left for America except Hotaru.

But, some people knew that she missing.

For instance, Ruka.

"I wonder where Sakura is…she hasn't come to class today…" He said, after their classes were over. He was walking back to their rooms with Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at him with a little bit of shock.

"H-Hey…What's wrong?"

Hotaru looked at the sky. Tears started streaming from her eyes.

"Mikan…she's not coming back…for another ten years…" She said quietly.

"She…she went to America…because...her sickness had gotten worse."

Ruka stared at her.

Hotaru grabbed his hand and they ran to Mikan's room.

She let go of his hand, and opened the door.

The room was empty. The covers had been taken off her bed, and all the clutter was gone. The room was empty. It was just…lonely, dry, and…eerie. Something white caught Hotaru's eyes.

She walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of paper and scanned her eyes over it.

"Will you call Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Natsume and Yumiko, Aoi and Youichi over here? This letter…was addressed to everyone."

Ruka nodded, and ran out the room.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

As soon as everyone was assembled, Hotaru sat on top of Mikan's desk.

Anna, Nonoko, and Koo look worried. Natsume and Yumiko looked bored. Ruka stood next to Hotaru.

Hotaru glared angrily at Natsume and Yumiko.

"Ne, Hotaru…what happened to Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah… she hasn't been coming to class…" Nonoko said, as Koko nodded along with Youichi and Aoi.

Hotaru lifted the paper up and began to read.

_Dear __Minna__-san__…_

_How much did you ever know about me?_

_I was a girl. I was cold__. I was rich, although you probably didn__'__t __know__ that._

_That was it, wasn__'__t it?_

_Hotaru was the only one who knew any others._

_I was a multi-Alice user. I had a sickness, which some of you already knew._

_Did you know I was a multi-__Alice__ user? I don__'__t think so. _

_By the time you all read this, I__'__m in America._

_I used some of my Alice too much, and it affected my sickness. _

_I went to America to have a __doctor__ who knew how to cure it help me. _

_So__…__that concert yesterday__…__was a goodbye. _

_I__'__m not going to be able to sing for a while. _

_Do and would any of you care?_

_Haha__…__I feel so stupid__…_

_But__…__thanks to everyone__…__who dealt with my cold and __stubbornness…_

_…_

_I__'__ve __hidden__ letters for __you all__ around my room. Can you find them?_

_…_

_Well__…__bye._

_-Mikan Sakura. _

Hotaru looked up at them. They all stared back in surprise. Yumiko was still looking bored, though Natsume was trying to hide his sadness.

"Look for your letters tomorrow. I'm locking up her room for today."

"She gave you her keys?" Ruka asked, as Hotaru nodded.

"O-Onee-chan…" Aoi sniffled, as Youichi looked away.

"…Hyuuga, I want you to have this." Hotaru said coldly.

She opened a drawer and took out Mikan's diary, and threw it at him.

"She originally wanted to leave it here, but you should read it. When you're ALONE in your room."

She glared at Yumiko.

"I don't want some bitch that pretty much shattered everything she had nosing around in something I PERSONALLY gave to Hyuuga."

Yumiko glared back.

"Fine, you gothic bitch. But it's her own fault for being so vulnerable and weak. She's just stupid, for thinking she could trust him so much."

Hotaru jumped off of the desk. She slowly and calmly walked over to her, and pushed Natsume aside. She raised her hand in the air, and slapped her, with everything she had.

There was sort of a bluish-purple-red colored mark left on Yumiko's cheek.

Hotaru held her hand as she continued.

"Stupid for trusting him so much? I can't believe Hyuuga actually chose someone as idiotic and jealous as you…"

She paused.

"Actually, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say. Does you cheek hurt? Does it? Mikan's felt worse, though I doubt you'll feel any sadness for her."

"I can't believe the ever-so-popular Natsume Hyuuga actually made this decision."

Her eyes turned to ice.

"Everyone…get out."

Everyone obeyed. They quickly scrambled out the door.

Ruka stopped halfway and looked at Hotaru. She was sitting on the bed now, tears streaming down her face.

"Mikan…she trusted him…and he…"

She covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know what to say! I want her to be happy because of her childhood…and I know it's not my job to choose who Hyuuga likes, but…to choose her…and…I thought…that he…liked Mikan back…"

She cried and cried and cried. She felt all sorts of emotions. She felt embarrassed, crying in front of Ruka, but she couldn't help it.

Ruka also felt sort of terrible. He had never really seen the Ice Princess cry…TWICE, at least. And this time, she wasn't just having a couple of tears; she was actually _crying her eyes out_

He walked over to her slowly, and hugged her. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Well…you're not the only one," He said quietly.

She felt warm…and peace…something she really hadn't felt…since Mikan left…but something in her heart…

Was it…love?

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

It was already 12:30 in the morning. The sky was gray and full of sadness. Snowflakes drifted slowly into the ground, covering it with white.

A dim light shone from Natsume's room.

He was still awake, reading Mikan's diary.

And he felt terrible. He would have rather been shot or something then to read this diary…this was worse _t__han _being shot.

He never knew she had lived such a sad life…

The earliest entry was when she was four.

_Dear Diary__…_

_Mommy and Daddy are fighting again__…__what__'__s the AAO? What__'__s an Alice? Mommy seems to hate me__…__would it have been better if I wasn__'__t born? She says yes__…_

_I feel sort of __disappointed…_

_Because__…__I wanted__…_

_Someone__…__to be happy that I was here__…_

Her handwriting was shaky and small, but she was pretty good at spelling and writing.

But whenshe was four years old…_four years old! _Her mother had already hated her.

He turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mommy and Daddy said that they__'__re getting something called __'__Divorce__'__. What is it? __A__ new candy?_

_I__'__m gonna go ask Daddy__…_

_…_

_Mommy and Daddy are going to separate__…__I__'__m never gonna see Mommy again, and I__'__m gonna have a new mommy. I should be happy! _

_But you know__ Mommy seemed a little sad when they said they wanted a Divorce__…_

…

Natsume paused.

Jeez…

He read through all the other entries, feeling more and more terrible with each one.

_D__ear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I've written. I feel stupid using this again. The last time I wrote was in middle school. But…I supposed it feels better when you have something to write out your emotions. I can't really tell Hotaru or Ruka…I just don't feel comfortable. I guess I'll start writing in this old thing again…_

_But anyways…_

_I feel like I'm a bad person. I feel jealous from looking at Natsume with the new girl, Yumiko. I'm selfish, aren't I? Natsume never said he liked me back. The kiss…was only to help me get my medicine in. But I guess…I felt some meaning in it. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I never expected to write again so soon. But I feel stupid. I can't believe I trusted that fucking bastard. __That son of a bitch.__ I can't believe it! I was so stupid to love him…to have feelings for him! I guess this is what they call a broken heart._

_It hurts…_

_That bastard_

_**I'll never trust anyone…ANYONE ever again.**_

…

As the truth…

He had actually liked her back, too. Until Yumiko came into his life.

But…what did she ever do for him?

Mikan had made him smile, made him really happy, and…brought him out of the darkness. Yumiko…she never really did much but cling to him. He bought so many things for her…though…she seemed to have a lot of money.

A knock on his door was heard, and he opened it, he saw Ruka.

"I want to talk," He said bluntly.

Natsume let him sit down on a chair.

"I hope you know that Yumiko's using you."

"What?"

"Do you know? I just found out she's been taking pictures of you and selling them to people. She's also using you to buy her things she wants."

"Heh. Like Hell Yumiko would do that."

"You want proof? Yumiko sells her pictures every day at 6:00 in the morning behind the academy. Go check yourself."

Ruka got up and started to leave. He turned just as he reached the door.

"Everyone else besides you and Yumiko in Class B is really disappointed in you, Natsume."

And the door clicked softly as Ruka closed it and left.

"…"

**Next Day at 6:00****…**

Natsume woke up early and really pissed. He really didn't get much sleep. Then he remembered what Ruka told him about the pictures.

He quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower and dressed in warm clothes. Gosh, winter seemed to last so long.

He trudged through the thick snow to the back of the academy.

"One thousand rabbits." He head Yumiko's voice.

"Isn't that a bit pricy?" He heard Sumire's voice.

"Take it or leave it. I don't have any copies."

"Tch, fine."

He looked closer and saw it was a picture of himself, sting on a bench, sleeping.

"Oi, Yumiko…" He said, coming out front the bushes.

"Eek!"

"So it was true…"

"N-NO! Natsume-kun!"

"Shut up. I'm breaking up with you." He said bluntly, and walked away, leaving Yumiko and Sumire standing the cold.

_Tch__…__I really WAS stupid for being her boyfriend__…_ He thought.

He realized it all then…all the things Mikan did for him….

As he opened the door to Class B. he found everyone crying.

"?!"

Wind come in from a crack in the window and blew a newspaper onto his face.

"**PLANE CRASH**"

The headlines blared.

He quickly scanned his eyes over the article.

Wasn't this…the plane…Mikan boarded?!!?!?!

He wanted to tell her his feelings…that he was sorry…

And now…

It was too late…

**Done! ****Bwehehe****, I****'****m so evil****…****I****'****ll be adding a couple more chapters, so don****'****t worry. You ****guys**** probably like hate me now. (****Sweatdrop****) Well**** but…****I don****'****t ****wanna**** give it away! Wait for the next chapter****…**

**And sorry for the late update.**** KINDA SORTA having writer****'****s block now and then, but school is almost out, so I****'****ll have more time to write and think then. Other chapters might be posted up a little late****…****GOMEN! **


	13. Memory

**Hmmm****…****I think this is going to be the last chapter****…**

**Edit 9/27/11:  
PLEASE READ!**Hi guys, I'm surprised people are still reading this (oh god middle school school years haha), but my stupid note on the bottom is stupid and I don't know why it's there. The title to the sequel is called **"Together Forever"**; four years later and I'm still getting reviews asking about it. Yes it has been up for a long time, yes it is completed, etc. I don't know why I had to be so stupidly cryptic about it at the bottom. :/**  
**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Three days had passed since the so-thought death of Mikan. Every class was dark and gloomy, like a cloud of rain that hovered over the whole school and wouldn't go away.

Even Narumi, the happiest off all the teachers, couldn't seem to lift their spirits. Not even the tiniest little bit.

Anna and Nonoko, who were usually two very happy people, were dark and gloomy. They didn't really talk—not even when called upon by the teacher.

Hotaru became the Ice Queen. She was cold to everyone besides Ruka. One glare and you've got to make way. Otherwise, well…I won't go into that.

Natsume…he was like a ghost. He moved without a sound and didn't talk to anyone. Not even Ruka and _especially _not Yumiko. Like Hell he would ever even give her one glance again.

Even Sumire, who hated Mikan, looked out the window with her green eyes, like she was expecting for her to come back.

Aoi and Youichi…you never saw them apart. The sat together, ate together, and did almost everything together. They became the elementary branch's coldest couple. They only ever talked to Hotaru.

Snow…

The delicate, white flakes.

They floated down gently…

Natsume looked out the window.

And he remembered everything about her.

It just made his heart crack every time he thought about her. Yet, he just couldn't forget her. How could he? After all her had done to her and all the things she had done for him...

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Aoi, Youichi, Anna and Nonoko and Koko went to Mikan's room to find their letters. They had totally forgotten about them with all the sadness of her 'death'. Hotaru fished out the keys, and stuck it into the lock. The door slowly creaked open.

_"__Oh, hey guys!__"_

Mikan's image came into their minds, of what she would say when they entered. She would turn around, and give them a smile…

And now…

No smile…

No Welcome…

No…

Mikan…

****

Everyone had found their letters yesterday. The read them carefully, crying.

She had left each of them something of hers. A necklace, a bracelet, a book…and so on.

Why…?

She had left them...just like that…

In a blink of an eye…

She was gone.

….

The snow had already started melting. Spring was coming.

Spring…

The Sakura tree…

Would it bloom again?

…

The whole class went outside during break. The dug a hole next to the Sakura tree, and put in a small sapling.

A Tangerine tree.

To symbolize Mikan Sakura.

….

As everyone turned to leave, Natsume looked at the tree.

And maybe…

He would one day…

Meet her again…

….

….

….

….

….

…

…

He paused.

And then whispered so quietly that his voice was barely audible:

Sayonara and Oyasumi…

_Mikan._

**…**

**…**

**…**

**I feel terrible! Last chapter! I know you guys like hate me for making Mikan ****–****ahem- ****'****dead****'**

**-****cough**** cough- ****'****dead****'**

**But****…****yeah****…**

**This is the last chapter! ****But****…**

**DON****'****T WORRY!**

**I****'****m TOTALLY making a sequel! **

**Soo****…****yeah.**** Thank you for reading ****Forever**** Alone!**

**And make sure you look for the ****sequel**** if you ****wanna**** find out what happens after! **

**Again****…**_**DOUMO ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN!**_

**-Cuna999 **


End file.
